Shelter
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: One-shot. Alone, inside a church with Natsume...it was pouring outside.


**A/N: First one-shot based on Gakuen Alice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Bolts of thunder flashed in the sky, ensued by a roll of thunder…sounds of splashes were heard underneath heavy footsteps, but they didn't stop panting, didn't stop running before they reached an old church where the wooden doors creaked open, and they went inside despite the emptiness, the reeking smell that traveled up their noses, moreover the feeling of blindness.

The both of them settled down against the back of one of the pew benches in the church (the closest one to the entrance) where they sat in silence while listening to the rain pelt against the walls of the church. Another thunder rumbled.

The brunette shivered as her skin rippled a wave of goose bumps; she rubbed her arms roughly, hoping to warm herself in drenched clothing.

Natsume, whose raven fringes were dripping droplets onto the ground, had his gaze lowered to the ground as he was catching his breath; he let the silence ring throughout the hollow church.

They had been running because of the sudden rush of rain that fell upon them while the both of them encountered each other at the park, where Mikan was idly sitting on one of the benches musing about the holidays and what gifts to get for her friends, particularly the boy who never smiled, much less, who never seemed to be happy.

The only thing that interrupted their silence was the streaks of random lightning which lit the area temporarily, then things turned pitch black once again.

Mikan buried her head into her chest as she hugged her knees tightly. "Scary…" she said quietly, but Natsume sat with laxation, one leg stretched out and one knee bent as he continued to sink into deep thought; his crimson eyes stared outside, beyond the wooden doors to the church.

She turned her head slightly sideways to look at Natsume and started to wonder what he was thinking about this time. Everything about him seemed so mysterious, she studied his features carefully, and she wished she could somehow lighten his heart, or at least share the burden with him. She scooted closer to the boy, who threatened her with his flame. "You move one more inch, I'll scorch your hair."

Mikan pouted and whined childishly, "But…it's scary and dark in here! Talk about loneliness in here, it's desolated and cold, and I feel like there are ghosts creeping behind our backs! Let's not forget the monstrous storm outside!" She sulked beside him with her arms folded.

Natsume didn't react to this instead they just continued to sit, listening to the pitter patter of the rain striking fiercely against the ground when suddenly Natsume rose to his feet and hurriedly ran outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mikan shouted after him. "You're not going to leave me now, are you?" She fell forth, stretching out her arm, trying to reach him, but it was too late, and his figure disappeared into the gloominess and tears of the sky.

"Stupid Natsume," she muttered and sat back down. "Always leaving me behind…especially in this solitary and frightening church, where ghosts can be floating freely," she gulped a lump in her throat as she scanned the darkness around her.

It was difficult to distinguish in the shadows of the church, but even the slightest movements frightening the young brunette.

"I should distract myself with something…happy thoughts. Let's think about happy thoughts Mikan," she smiled faintly and attempted to think about joyful memories which soon broke the instant a pale, white figure approached her.

The irises in her eyes shrunk as she cringed, and the ghost continued to walk forth, towards her direction and it smiled grimly at her. "Let me have your soul…no, I want your body." A hand reached for the brunette who unconsciously started to scramble backwards, only bumping into other forms of ghosts. They all had scary and unfriendly faces on. Faces of death…

"No…" she said shakily as her surroundings suddenly started to revolve around her; the ghosts were everywhere. She shook her head in confusion, trying to differentiate reality and the illusion. These were just the fears she were forming, right? It couldn't possibly be real.

_Natsume, where are you? I'm afraid of the dark…afraid of these ghosts who want me…_

Hands and large images of ashen faces blurred in her vision. "Natsume!" she hollered and jolted out from her curled position.

Natsume, who was crouching before a fire eyed coldly at Mikan and asked, "What's gotten into you ugly?" The only sounds of fire crackling and licks of flame reaching up for the ceiling were perceived from Mikan's senses. She blinked blankly and scratched her head. Was that a nightmare?

"Natsume, did you go fetch firewood?" she asked sheepishly, not looking in his direction.

"Yeah because someone wouldn't shut up," he replied.

"Thanks Natsume" A cheerful smile spread on her lips. She crawled to the fire and placed her hands in front, warming her numb body. So, there weren't any ghosts around, she thought in relief. The radiating heat from the fire had felt so…heart warming and secure even though it was just Natsume beside her, she felt safe next him. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"No, I'm just doing it for myself," Natsume said selfishly then lay on his back to fall asleep.

The smile never faltered on her lips as she sat there for the rest of the night with the fire before her, the rain eventually stopped.


End file.
